


Always In My Heart

by Larry_And_Ziam_Are_Real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIMH tweet, Angst, Fluff, M/M, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_And_Ziam_Are_Real/pseuds/Larry_And_Ziam_Are_Real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets drunk and calls Louis 9 years after their breakup to tell him about the AIMH tweet reaching the #2 spot again. (It had been overtaken over the years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first published fic! I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any pain I might cause!

It’s been exactly 9 years since Harry and Louis broke up. At the time it was mutual. The stress of being forced to hide the one thing that made them happiest was too overwhelming. Harry still remembers that first day without Louis being his. He was so lost. He didn’t know what to do, or where to go. He cried a lot more than he should be able to admit. They didn’t speak to each other for months. Not a word. He tried, he tried so hard to get Louis back. Harry needed him. 4 months after they broke up Harry realized that he lost Louis. Now, it’s been 9 years since he touched Louis skin, kissed his lips, said I love you or felt whole.

The band fell apart. It wasn’t totally their fault, Zayn and Liam wanted to get married and settle down and Niall wanted to retire to a life of beer and golf. It was the best decision they could make considering the circumstances. Harry can’t imagine a world without his nieces, Aleaha, Zia, and Imani now anyway. They’re adorable little munchkins. It was Aleaha’s 7th birthday a few weeks ago, Zia is 5 and a half (she won’t let harry forget the half) and Imani’s 3rd birthday is coming up soon.

Harry still remembers the days when he and Louis wanted to start a family. He even built a nursery in their house for a baby that didn’t even exist yet. They were so naïve thinking that it was a certainty that they would be together forever. It’s probably unhealthy that Harry still doesn’t have the strength to take it down, even after all this time.

Louis’ love sunk so far down into him that when they broke up his heart only fractured. He was missing a part of him but he could still function, he would be ok, as long as he knew Louis still loved him. They didn’t talk, but Harry knew, at least he thought he did. Until the day his heart shattered irreparably 4 years ago. He got a letter in the mail, from Louis. He still remembers how quickly his heart beat and the smile that lit up his face. Then he opened it. A save the date for the wedding of Louis Tomlinson and some guy Harry doesn’t want to remember the name of. He remembers weeping, messy, strangled tears for hours until he couldn’t cry anymore. All he could think about was how if Louis still loved him, if they were still there for each other, Louis would find a way to make Harry feel better. Instead, he was left a shell of himself.

They made him go.

“Harry, it’ll be fine. It’s just a wedding.” Niall assured him. “You broke up 5 years ago. You’ve both moved on. We all have. Zayn and Liam have 2 kids for fucks sake.”

Harry knew he didn’t understand. It’s not like he expected him to. He never told anyone that he was still in love with Louis, blindingly, painfully, eternally in love. Louis obviously didn’t feel the same way, he was marrying someone that wasn’t Harry. Harry couldn’t just wear a suit. He had to wear something to spite Louis, something bold. That’s how he ended up in one of his signature shirts that shows off his chest and upper stomach, where he has the swallows and butterfly tattoos. It was sleeveless showing off his tattoo covered arm. It wasn’t the most formal or appropriate thing to wear to a wedding, but if he was going to see the love of his life getting married to another man, he was going to do it on his own terms.

He sat down in his seat at the wedding from hell, next to Zayn and Liam, waiting for it to be over. Louis’ groom stood at the alter (Something Harry knows for certain Louis would rather be doing, they’d talked about it a million times) and everyone stands as Louis strolls down the isle with Jay by his side. He looks good, stunning actually, no ethereal, Harry didn’t know how to describe how Louis looked. What he did know was that his heart stopped and he missed Louis so much more than he thought he did. It took all his willpower not to run over and kiss Louis until they were in love again. Fuck, he just wanted Louis to love him. Is that too much to ask?

Louis saw him in the crowd, their eyes met and Louis entire expression softened. Their fans used to call it his ‘Harry face’. His eyes twinkled, lighting up from the dull, bored expression he had entire ceremony. Harry’s heart was already in shambles at that point, but if he had any part of himself left for Louis to ruin, that look would have ruined it. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped up from his seat and rushed to the nearest exit wiping tears off his face frantically as he raced towards his car where he cried to the sound of church bells ringing for the newlyweds.

Harry takes time every morning to remember all of that. Now it’s been 4 years since the wedding and Harry is still broken irreparably.

Harry extracts himself from the place he’d been lying in bed, and strolls into the bathroom to get ready for his day frowning at the dark craters under his eyes and ignoring the sharp pain in his chest when his eyes momentarily land on his anchor tattoo, trying not to remember the day he got it. He splashes cold water on his face and pulls his hair into a bun before grabbing a bottle of vodka from the fridge and flopping down on the floor, pressing the bottle to his lips.

He pulls out his phone and opens his twitter app, only to immediately go to Louis’ profile and look at the newest picture of he and his husband. He’s surprised they haven’t had kids yet. Louis always wanted kids. He takes a big swig from his bottle of vodka. The buzz he’s become reliant on is already starting to set in. He decides to check his DMs just because he has nothing better to do, being a retired pop star, and he reads the latest message from some random fan. ‘The always in my heart tweet is the 2nd most retweeted of all time, again. :)’ Harry freezes. That tweet was long forgotten in an infinite supply of suppressed memories.

Louis was laying in his arms when he posted that tweet. They were cuddled up on the couch and Louis was showering him with sweet little kisses and ‘I love yous’. They lived in their own little forever. Harry’s still trapped there. Living in the past, all alone.

Harry doesn’t realize he’s crying until his phone is slick with salty tear drops. He wipes away his tears and chugs vodka until his throat is raw and tears have dried in salty deposits on his face.

The tweet was 2nd most retweeted once before, at the time it had to beat Obama’s 4 more years tweet, and their fans did it. He and Louis were overjoyed that so many people believed in their love. He remembers celebrating with champagne and a cake Louis tried to help him make, but really he just ended up making a mess and getting flour everywhere. Hell, their fans passed up Ellen’s Oscar selfie a few months later, but as twitter grew older and new stars arose the tweet got pushed back to #5. Today, apparently, it reached to #2 spot again with 550 million retweets and 15 years between the day it was posted and today, the 9 year anniversary of the day he ruined his life forever.

That is when Harry decides to get piss drunk. They broke up exactly 9 years ago today and the fucking tweet declaring their love is #2 of all time and on the rise. Harry gets his hands on all the alcohol he can find and sits down on the tile of his floor drinking the pain away. He drinks so much he can’t even think straight. So, obviously he calls Louis.

“Hello, who is this?” Louis voice belts over the line. Harry smiles dopily. He hasn’t heard that voice in so long.

“ ‘s been 9 years, Lou” Harry mumbles, a little regretful that he’s too drunk to speak any more of a complex sentence than that.

“Harry?” Louis voice shakes. “Hazza… Is that really you?” Harry is a little confused by the shake in Louis’ voice, so he decides to ignore it.

“mhmmmm. Sorry, bit drunk.” Harry giggles. “Miss you a lot.”

“Harry…” Louis sighs. Harry isn’t in a sober enough place to pick up any social cues.

“Tweet is #2 again, Lou” Harry whispers.

“What tweet Harry?” Louis asks.

“Our tweet. For me. Do you remember?” Harry says.

“Of course I remember Haz.” Louis says fondly. Harry can’t help but swim in the warmth of Louis using that nickname again. It was always his favorite. No one has called him that in 9 years.

“Did you mean it?” Harry asks absentmindedly.

“That was 15 years ago Harry. I was 19. You were 17. We’re 33 and 35 now. I’m married to someone else. You’ve been off living your life and leaving in the middle of my wedding. But, of course I still love you. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. We were so young and dumb when I tweeted that... but you’re the love of my life. I know that because I haven’t spoken to you in 9 years, yet as soon as I heard your voice I felt like I was falling in love with you all over again. I. Love. You. I love you so fucking much Harry. So, yea. Of course I meant it. You know I’d never say something like that about you that I didn’t truly mean.” Louis voice falters a few times but Harry starts crying again, He knows it’s ok though because Louis is doing it too.

“Love you. So much. Want you back. Miss you. Need you, Lou. So, drunk. ‘m never gonna remember.” Harry mumbles trying so hard to show him he feels the same way.

“Goodbye Harry.” Louis says reluctantly

“Bye bye boobear!” Harry smiles.

Harry wakes up in his bed with a rock of a headache. Not remembering much of the previous day’s events. He got drunk obviously, and he knows what yesterday was so he hopes he didn’t do anything too stupid. He finally rolls out of bed and decides he’s going to see his nieces, he hasn’t been in a few days. He gets ready for his day, avoiding mirrors and taking a quick shower. He puts his hair into his signature bun and slips on some boxers and jeans before the doorbell rings. He’s a little confused because he wasn’t expecting company. He opens the door only to come face to face with Louis.

“You never moved?” Louis asks, without even saying hello, his voice catching in his throat when he catches sight of Harry’s shirtless body.

“Couldn’t.” Harry responds plainly, completely awestruck at the fact that Louis just randomly showed up at his house, their house, at least it used to be, could be again.

“Can I come in?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“Um, yea. You know where the couch is. I’ll go get a shirt.” Harry smiles.

He jogs back to his bedroom to grab the first shirt he can find and pull it over his shoulders, before hurrying back to Louis in the living room. He finds him looking at everything with a fond look wiped across his face, and sits on the couch next to him.

“It’s all the same. You didn’t change anything.” Louis says, awestruck.

“Tried to change it a couple times. Liked this best though. It feels like home.” Harry says feeling the warm rays of Louis’ grin wash over him.

“You don’t happen to remember last night. Do you?” Louis bites his lip. Harry shakes his head, he can’t remember a thing about the day before. It’s a complete blur.

“Well, um. Fuck. You called me, drunk.” Louis continues.

Harry knows he’s royally fucked at this point. He has no clue what he said (he remembers something about the AIMH tweet) and it’s obviously bad if Louis’ here just to talk about it. “Fuck. Louis, I’m so sorry. I can’t remember anything. If I said anything just forget it ok?”

Louis laughs, “I can’t. That’s why I’m here.”

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry. I hope whatever I said wasn’t too embarrassing.”

Louis smiles, “You’d for sure be embarrassed, but it’s okay. I actually have some explaining to do.

“Yeah?” Harry asks.

Louis sighs, “Yeah. It’s about the wedding.”

“Oh.” Harry says, trying to cover up how dejected he feels.

“It’s PR. He needed help pushing his band to the top, and I owning one of the largest record labels in the world, was the primary target of his management team. I didn’t see the harm in it until I saw you at the wedding. Then, I realized that I fucked up big time. I was going to explain it all to you during the reception, but you left. After that, I figured you didn’t want anything to do with me, and that over the years you started to hate me, but last night you finally called, and you told me that you loved me still. Now, I’m here, and since you don’t remember a thing, I love you too. You’re always in my heart Harry Styles.

“Lou, thats a lot to take in.” Harry says, dumbstruck.

“I know, I know. I should have told you earlier, I was just so scared, Hazza. I’m a mess without you. Have been for 9 years now.” Louis laughs, but it’s a sad sort of laugh. He reaches up and touches Harry’s cheek wiping away the tears that are rolling down it.

“Fuck, Lou. I missed you so much.” Harry’s whole body shudders as he lets out the sentence.

“It’s okay. I know baby.” Louis whispers pulling Harry into his arms, and intertwining their rope and anchor.

“I love you.” Harry whispers into the skin in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I love you too Haz. Never stopped. I promise.” Louis presses a kiss to his forehead.

Harry tips his head up, and looks into Louis’ eyes, “I haven’t seen your eyes up close in 9 years.” He reaches up and touches beneath them, “They’re just as beautiful as I remembered.”

That’s when Louis kisses him. He forgot how it felt to kiss someone that you love so deeply, but this reminder is a bucket of ice water being dumped on his head. They kiss softly and deeply and time stops. It’s magical. He can’t remember how he lived without this for 9 years of his life. He can’t even remember why he’d ever give it up in the first place.

“I missed you.” Louis says, after they break apart.

“Me too.” Harry says, finding security nuzzled into Louis’ chest.

He looks down at their fingers still intertwined, and all of the tattoos above them. He watches as that hand attached to the dagger strokes his cheek as he observes Harry and Louis, finally become HarryandLouis again.

“Always in your heart, yeah?” Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes, and having his breath taken away again.

“Always.” Louis smiles, then kisses him softly, and Harry knows it’s true.

 

 


End file.
